


Showers

by Melifair



Category: Captain America, MCU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melifair/pseuds/Melifair
Summary: I wrote this little ficlet after seeing a gorgeous image set by @glynnisiWhen I first saw the image set, I thought it was an inspiration/prompt. So I wrote and then got too far ahead of myself and posted without asking. No worries though! Mistake has been fixed! Thank you @glynnisi for understanding and here is the ficlet as promised :) and the link to the inspiration!https://glynnisi.tumblr.com/post/158214256145/story-inspiration-image-set-shieldshock-and





	Showers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlynnisIsta8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/gifts).



Darcy woke to the sound of steady rain pattering against the window. A soft and subtle light was beginning to filter around the edges of the window curtains and she turned over toward the darker side of the bedroom.

Her hand smoothed across soft rumpled sheets left behind by a super soldier intent on his routine early morning run. The same pair of sweats that he used to sleep in were haphazardly tossed near his pillow and their little adopted kitten was happily nestled upon them. At least until the little furball noticed the movement of Darcy’s hand and pounced for her fingers.

“Oh no you don’t, little stinker,” Darcy quickly retracted her hand, a bit more alert, and checked the time.

Steve would be back any moment, so as much as she lamented leaving the warmth of the best bed in the world, she knew she was going to need to get the shower going. And extra towels. She didn’t even bother dressing, thought she did slip into one of his shirts because she enjoyed the look on Steve’s face when he saw her in his clothes. Likewise, he enjoyed seeing her in his clothes and so it was a mutually beneficial thing. A mutually beneficial thing that usually led to very beneficial intimacy.

Sure enough, just as she was gathering their very necessary and fluffy jumbo towels from the hall linen closet, she heard the front door close and lock.

“Muddy shoes stay…” she called out, although the words died on her tongue as Steve rounded the hall corner, skin glistening and soaking wet shirt plastered to his pecs and his abs and his everything.

“On the mat by the door.” He finished for her, with that charming little crooked grin of his, though it faded into the look she was expecting once he noticed her state of attire.

He approached her and reached out to tuck a loose lock of hair behind her ear, and that was pretty much all it took before she was in his arms, legs wrapped around his waist, kissing him and being kissed breathlessly. Towels be damned, as well as wet and dry shirts for that matter.

“God I love rainy mornings.” She whispered against his lips at a brief respite for air, and felt his responding smile.

“Me too, sweetheart, me too.”


End file.
